


our conversation turns

by Christoph, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Драбблы R-NC-17 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, fandom evanstan 2016, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christoph/pseuds/Christoph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Первый раз Крис звонит Себастьяну через две недели после окончания съёмок фильма «Капитан Америка: Первый Мститель»</p>
            </blockquote>





	our conversation turns

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [our conversation turns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1614464) by [lakunae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lakunae/pseuds/lakunae). 



Первый раз Крис звонит Себастьяну через две недели после окончания съёмок «Первого Мстителя». Он даже точно не знает, зачем он ему звонит, лёжа на спине с закинутыми на кофейный столик ногами и почёсывая пса за ухом, это просто кажется правильным.

— Првт? — раздаётся в трубке усталый ответ.

— Себ, уже полдень, ты почему спишь?

— Привет, Крис, — отвечает он, и его голос немного оживляется. — Я сплю потому, что мы работали над фильмом ёбаную вечность, я вымотан и всё время хочу спать. А ещё я вчера выбрался ненадолго.

— Развлекался?

— Немного, — отвечает Себастьян. Они сидят в уютном молчании. А потом он спрашивает: — Чем ты занят?

— Играю с собакой. Собираюсь угостить его мороженым сегодня.

— Ты придурок. Кто даёт собакам мороженое?

— Эй, чувак, я забочусь о своей собаке, — отвечает Крис и садится на пол, скрестив ноги. — Тебе стоит завести собаку.

— Не думаю, что моя девушка это одобрит.

— Собаки намного важнее девушек.

— Я передам ей, что ты так сказал.  
***

Крис звонит Себастьяну раз в неделю в течение следующих двух месяцев. Они не слишком много говорят, но это заставляет его чувствовать себя лучше — осознание того, что каждый четверг утром он услышит голос Себастьяна, будет слушать, как он рассказывает о своих проектах, и будет делиться собственными. И всё идёт просто великолепно, пока однажды Крис, позвонив, не получает ответа. Около полуночи Себастьян звонит сам.

— Чувак! — говорит он весело. — Прости, я пропустил твой звонок. Меня похитили мои друзья, и мы весь день отрывались. Я только добрался до дома.

Себастьян невообразимо пьян.

— Да ты в стельку пьян, — со смешком говорит Крис.

— Ммммм, да. Да. Я говорил им, что ты позвонишь. Но они сказали, что им похуй. Что за хуйня, а? Разве они не знают, насколько ты важен?

— Я важнее всего, — шутит Крис. — Как прошла неделя?

— Напряжённо. С девушкой расстался. Полная лажа.

— Упс, приятель. Сожалею.

— Ха. Это по моей инициативе. Я не мог больше быть с ней. Я чересчур поглощён кое-кем другим.

— Ты ей изменил?

— Не изменил, — отвечает Себастьян. — Нет. Для этого кто-то я даже не существую, ну, в этом смысле. Но это было нечестно по отношению к ней.

— Мы выберемся вместе. Подцепим каких-нибудь симпатичных девчонок.

— Не поможет.

— Почему это?

— Потому что это ты, Крис, — Себастьян вздыхает в трубку. — Я, мать твою, по уши в тебя влюблён, чувак. Ну не пиздец ли?

— Ты прикалываешься, — смеётся Крис. — Это чертовски смешно, приятель.

— Не прикалываюсь, — негромко говорит Себастьян. — Я нахрен втрескался в тебя с самого начала съёмок, и сейчас, когда мы стали больше общаться, ты — всё, о чём я могу думать. Да, я унылое дерьмо, я знаю. Не слушай меня, я пьян. Можем мы сделать вид, что ничего не было, и вернуться к прежнему состоянию? Еженедельные звонки и шуточки?

— Ты серьёзно, — выдыхает Крис. — Блять, Себастьян.

— А теперь я ещё и проебал единственные оставшиеся важные отношения в моей жизни, — говорит тот, горько рассмеявшись. — В десятку, Себ.

— Что на тебе надето? — внезапно спрашивает Крис, и Себастьян снова смеётся.

— Боксеры. И ратгерская футболка. Очень сексуально, я в курсе.

— Звучит соблазнительно, — говорит Крис. — Серьёзно. В твоём стиле всегда была нотка сексуальной небрежности.

— Не смейся надо мной, Крис, — грустно шепчет Себастьян. — Это ужасно.

— Я не смеюсь. Сними свою футболку.  
***

Телефонные разговоры меняются после этого. Для начала, они становятся ночными, и теперь это происходит три или четыре раза в неделю.

— Я собираюсь ебать тебя, пока ты не начнёшь кричать, — стонет Крис в трубку. — Ты будешь кричать в полный голос, срываясь, и не сможешь говорить, не вспоминая, каково это — чувствовать меня внутри.

— Я собираюсь заявиться к тебе домой, в Бостон, открыть дверь и немедленно опуститься на колени. И тебе бы лучше захлопнуть дверь, если ты не хочешь, чтобы соседи видели, как я сосу твой член.

— Себ, ты охуительно горяч, я всё ещё думаю о фотке, которую ты мне прислал. Твою мать, ты охуенен. Хочу кусать твои губы, пока кровь не пойдёт.

— Сделай это, Крис. У меня ещё много фотографий. Как насчёт того, чтобы ты сделал парочку, когда я буду ждать тебя, привязанный к твоей кровати?  
***

Себастьян размышляет, не многовато ли будет пяти раз в неделю, уставившись на свой телефон в пятницу вечером. Они говорили с Крисом каждую ночь на этой неделе, но сегодня он отменил встречу с друзьями в надежде, что, возможно, тот снова позвонит. Он даже поставил фильм и заказал пиццу, вертя в руках телефон. Наконец, он вздыхает и набирает номер Криса.

— Привет, — отвечает Крис.

— Чёрт, я слышу чужие голоса. Я не буду с тобой разговаривать, пока ты не дома, ладно? — блять, как глупо, как глупо, блять.

— Всё в порядке, я могу говорить. Что-то случилось? Ты грустный.

— Это было тупо с моей стороны позвонить тебе?

— Вроде того, — признаёт Крис, и сердце Себастьяна замирает. Он слышит звонок в дверь и берёт бумажник, чтобы расплатиться с разносчиком пиццы. — Это довольно глупо, — говорит Крис, и Себастьян открывает дверь.

— Потому что я здесь, — заканчивает Крис и улыбается ему.


End file.
